1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular connector system. The modular connector system includes at least one connector frame composed of a plurality of frame members which can be connected to each other, preferably by means of screws. A plurality of insulating members are secured in the connector frame. Each insulating member has two outer contact surfaces which extend approximately parallel to each other. A plurality of insulating members are arranged next to each other in a row with the outer contact surfaces resting against each other. Each insulating member also has at least two outer holding surfaces which extend transversely of the contact surfaces and are provided with holding projections. The distances between the holding surfaces of all insulating members are equal. The outer holding surfaces are engaged by two of the frame members of the connector frame which extend parallel to each other, such that a movement of the insulating members transversely of the plane of the connector frame is excluded. The connector system further includes a plurality of contact elements for the transmission of energy or signals, wherein the contact elements have the form of pin contacts and/or socket contacts and/or coaxial contacts. The contact elements are secured in receiving bores which extend through the insulating members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known connector systems of the above-described type are produced by Otto Dunkel GmbH Fabrik fur elektrotechnische Gerate under the name ODU-MAC. These connector systems facilitate a variable configuration and arrangement of different connector modules in one and the same connector frame in dependence on the type of elements to be connected. In practical use, this unit composed of connector module and connector frame is connectable to a unit of connector module and connector frame which is of complimentary construction. The insulating members which can be secured in the connector frame are suitable for receiving only a few pin contacts or socket contacts for energy transmission or also coaxial contacts having a substantial cross-section. However, additional insulating members are provided for receiving always a more or less large number of pin contacts or socket contacts of smaller cross-section which are usually used for signal transmission.
In addition to these units of connector module and connector frame, flat cable connectors have been used for some time for connecting control circuits which are conducted through multiple-wire flat cables. These flat cable connectors include an insulating member which has a corresponding number of plug-in contacts or socket contacts arranged in one row or even in several rows with a grid spacing corresponding to the distance between the wires of the flat cable. Such connectors are widely used in practice under the name D-Sub-Connector; the dimensions and pole configurations of these connectors are standardized, for example, in German industrial standard DIN 41652 and in MS 18274 and MS 18276. For connection of the plug-in contacts or socket contacts to the flat cable, these contacts are equipped at one end thereof with an insulation displacement contact. The size of the insulating member is adapted to the size of the flat cable connector. If the connector is not sufficient for connecting the existing circuits, a plurality of flat cable connectors, which are independent of each other, are required.